


The Ignition

by KingOfStars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: stiles had always been able to see them but when he wakes up to see the energy on himself shrouded in darkness what happens to his life, what is stiles stilinski? the world doesnt want to know.sorry for the short first chapter i swear theyre gonna get longer but this was more of a prologue to see if anyone wants me to keep writing this.





	1. Prologue

Stiles Stilinski, had always been different. At a glance he was a kid with more moles than skin and ADHD that if compared to a turbine could power the whole of beacon hills through sheer movement speed. But there was more, stiles could see things that other people couldn't, he saw outlines around certain people or animals and every once in a while he saw flashes, flashes that he recognized as time passed to be the future, he didn't get much sound and it was almost like an old television set when the antenna got scrambled, only showing snapshots of the overall picture and sending various emotions along with them and eventually stiles got tired of just wondering what the outlines were, imagine his surprise to find that one morning after that first night in the woods Scott had an outline too a wolfish head made of red energy warped its way around his own and so he researched and after much speculation came to thee conclusion that scott, well scott was a werewolf, and then Beacon hills went to shit. After Peter Hale, Gerard, the Kanima, the Alpha pack and a fucking Darrach, stiles obviously started having nightmares, but that was normal he got those semi frequently even before town went sideways but the real trouble came when he couldn't tell when the nightmares ended. there was a new girl, when stiles looked at her he saw a fox energy bright orange and cackling with electricity, and soon after that he looked in the mirror and for the first time he saw himself, he saw bright energy surrounding him no real form to be seen but his eyes glowing a bright white energy but there was something wrong he felt and at closer inspection his eyes had black spots in them and as soon as he saw it he saw the rest of it the inky blackness flowing around his own bright energy almost completely encasing it and he panicked his energy flared brighter turning the same shade as his eyes and devoured the darkness, tearing through it and shredding it into pieces he looked into his own eyes and for th first time in weeks he felt clarity enter his own mind and understanding flooded him as his energy took the form of a fox not unlike Kira's own but much larger almost six and a half feet tall and half as broad, he gasped at the image and heard his phone ringing in the other room, he moved toward it gently picking it up and seeing Deaton's name flash across the screen he pressed the green button and waited for him to speak, at once his calm but concerned voice came through the phone.

"Stiles, what did you do?" he asked clearly I growled lightly I had never liked him and his knowledge of my status only made me distrust him further.  
"You know exactly what I did, druid but what can you do about it?" I replied calmly allowing a bit of snark to enter my voice as I finished, lowering the phone from my ear and ending the call. I went to my computer and started my search, flowing easily through the hidden websites amassed over the years by numerous hunters and supernatural creatures alike, and by morning I came to another conclusion, I needed to talk to my dad.


	2. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a few answers and many, many questions.

(a few hours after first chapter)

"Its called a kitsune, a japanese fox spirit said to have various powers and forms" that was all he said, but at least it gave me a starting point. I went up to my room and pulled out one of the unopened notebooks I had for future research topics, taking it over to my computer I quickly pulled up a few online beastiaries and went to the section on japanese creatures I found the few pages on kitsunes and found 3 pages across the few I was looking over, I sighed and figured it was better than nothing. There were only a few things that all 3 agreed on and the most prominent being that they were trickster spirits and that made them hard to track and difficult to trust, there was almost nothing on their abilities other than that they had them, presumably because nobody could tell if they were lying or even just creating a strong illusion to mimic abilities from other creatures.  
I was highly disappointed in that respect I knew basically nothing other than the fact that I was a kitsune and had unknown abilities that I couldn't practice with because they were unknown. I sighed again and grabbed my bag heading out to my jeep and going towards the school to hope that nobody could tell something was wrong with me, of course that plan went to shit.

As soon as I got out of the jeep I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, I looked around and noticed that Kira was over near Scott, but she wasn't paying attention to him she was staring right at me eyes flashing orange for a brief second as she stared at the energy flowing around me I noticed for the first time the variations of color between our energy hers was bright orange with lightning crackling through it while mine was a combination of Pure gold and a deep red color with strange lines of various colors running through it. My eyes began to itch slightly and I rubbed at them with my palms looking at myself in the window of my jeep I saw them glowing vibrantly gold and red mixing within them matching my outline. I closed my eyes again and waited a few moments before opening them again checking the window I sighed as I saw them back to their normal color when I turned back towards the school I saw that Kira had gone back to her conversation with scott keeping an eye on me in her peripherals I made my way into the school, noticing that I only had a few minutes to get to class before the bell rang suddenly everything was moving slowly before coming to a complete stop leaves suspended in the air as if hanging from a string I freaked out for a second and noticed Kira could still move she walked over to me and looked at me pointedly, "Ok stop that, why are you looking at me like that ?" she didn't say anything and I was beginning to think that maybe she couldn't she gestured around us " I didn't do that! why do you think I did that!" she pointed at my eyes and I checked my reflection again this time my eyes sustaining their bright glow "oh, how am I doing that?" I looked back at her and this time she pointed to my outline "god damn it! ok how do I stop?" she poked my forehead "ok focus then I can do that" I can totally focus, definitely god fucking damn it this isn't working. "ok go back to scott so he doesn't freak out" she nodded and ran back to Scott I closed my eyes and tried to focus on how things normally looked leaves twirling to the ground voices ringing loudly and people walking, suddenly I felt wind and I opened my eyes again kira was once more walking towards me this time a bit shyer than before "so you have no idea how to control yourself do you" she smiled kindly at me and I shook my head quietly "you should probably come over after school, me and my mom can give you a crash course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave in the comments if you want me to give stile a gf or bf. not writing sterek sorry but theres more than enough of sterek on this site give me some people and ill narrow down the possibilities for further consideration. also sorry for the short chapter ill try and make the next few at least 1k each

**Author's Note:**

> I hpe you enjoyed be sure to leave a review if you did and before anyone askes i swear i am not abandoning my other fic, i lack a bit of motivation to continue the storyline but if i cant make myself continue it ill set it up for adoption, i promise that either way you will get an end to Heastias champion eventually.


End file.
